Date
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Allen arrived at the Qwick Date bar fifteen minutes before his scheduled time. Why was he here again? Oh yes, because he hadn't been on a date in three years, and he was sick of these people his friend Lavi kept trying to set him up with.


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga. I don't own the store in here named _Cafe Book_ either, that is owned by Nora Roberts. I jipped that off her.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "date".

_______________

Allen arrived at the Qwick Date bar fifteen minutes before his scheduled time. Why was he here again? Oh yes, because he hadn't been on a date in three years, and he was sick of these people his friend Lavi kept trying to set him up with. Allen shuddered remembering the last one. Lavi said he was simply too picky, and perhaps he was right, but Allen wanted someone he could connect with on a deeper emotional level, not just someone for a "wham, bam, thank you ma'am", which is all Lavi's friends seemed to be interested in.

Truthfully, Allen was beginning to wonder about what kind of people Lavi hung out with.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason that Allen was here. He was here because Lavi bet him that he couldn't find a date at one of these places, and Allen was determined to prove him wrong. With a shrug and a glance at the clock, Allen gathered his things and left his car, anxious to get this show on the road.

____________

Kanda stood in the corner of the room, glaring at all that even dared to take a look at him. Why was he even here? Oh yes, Kanda remembered with a growl, scaring quite a few people away from his immediate area, he was here because he lost a bet to the fool aptly named Lavi.

It was a dark night, Kanda was thoroughly drunk, and Lavi had taken advantage of him. He had made a bet that he knew Kanda wouldn't refuse. Go to the Qwick Date tonight, and find a certain white haired male named Allen. The bet was that Kanda couldn't make the white haired male want to go on a second date with him. Kanda said that he could be very charming when he wanted to be.

So the bet commenced.

Kanda growled a little louder, scaring away a few more people, one of which scurried away with a look on his face that would have normally given Kanda immense pleasure in seeing. Oh yes, it was truly a bad day when Kanda couldn't even enjoy the frightened look on a person's face.

The bell dinged, and a very cheerful woman called for everyone to go to their first assigned seat and to get this night started. Kanda scowled and walked to the first seat, a brown haired female that Kanda would have found attractive if he wasn't gay. He sighed as he sat. This was going to be a long night.

__________________

The first man that sat in the seat across from Allen was a man that was old enough to be Allen's father, stank like mildewed clothes and stale, sweaty gym socks. Allen wanted to cry, but instead forced a smile to his face as the bell rang. The man leaned closer and Allen could see the stains on his white shirt (that was too tight and was clinging to the fat on this man) from sweat and cheese crackers.

"Hello handsome." The man said, sending a wink and a yellow smile his way. Allen cautiously smiled back. It was going to be a long night.

_________________

By the time Kanda had gotten to Allen, both were thoroughly frustrated with the nights attempts at romance. Allen had been hit on by men older than him by at least two decades, and Kanda if Kanda had to tell another woman he was gay and endure the "what are you doing here" talk, he was going to cut off someones head.

But when Kanda finally sat down at Allen's table and gave a weary glance up, he was pleasantly surprised to find a white haired male sitting there. The only white haired male there was. Kanda gave a small smirk in the other man's direction, and received a small smile back. The bell rang, and Allen began talking.

"I'm Allen."

"Yuu." Allen blinked.

"Yes?"

"What?" A confused expression crossed Kanda's face.

"You said you." Realization crossed his face then Kanda sighed.

"No. That's my name. Yuu. But call me Kanda."

"Oh. Okay." Awkward silence, then:

"Want to get out of here?"

"More than you realize." Allen smiled and stood, prompting Kanda to do the same. Allen grabbed his jacket and ignored the woman shrieking at him to stay in his seat, that it wasn't time to leave. Kanda stood by his side, and when they finally got outside, he took a deep breath of air. Finally. A laugh distracted him to look in Allen's direction.

"So, you feel like your suffocating too, huh?" Kanda responded with a small nod and another deep breath. Allen smiled and did the same. He looked over at Kanda, hoping that he would ask him on a real date, and he didn't just make the biggest mistake of his life by asking this man to leave with him.

"How about I take you out on a real date?" Kanda said, prompting Allen to look over and blush at the smirk on his face. He nodded and Kanda motioned him over, walking him towards Allen's car. Allen blinked. That's strange. How did Kanda know where his car was? Then Kanda crossed behind it to the motorcycle that was sitting there. Allen's mouth dropped open and Kanda smirked.

"You know where the _Cafe Book _is?" Allen nodded. It was his favorite coffee shop.

"Would you like to go there?" Allen nodded and smiled. Then he pointed to his car.

"This one's mine so...I'll see you there then?" Kanda nodded and kicked started the motorcycle, listening to the hum for a bit before driving off, leaving Allen in his wake. Smiling, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Lavi's number.

"Lavi? You were wrong, I did find a date."

_______________

Kanda smirked and pulled out his cell phone at the coffee shop, waiting for Allen to arrive and dialing Lavi's number. The man said hello and Kanda smirked.

"Told you I could be charming." Kanda said. Then he hung up the phone and leaned agianst the side of the coffee shop, smiling slightly.

Very charming indeed.

__________________

Lavi cackled and hung up the phone. He knew that one of his setups would work one day, and he was right. He dialed Rinalee's number. Once she answered, Lavi cackled again.

"Rinalee, I told you I could do it. You owe me twenty dollars." Cackling, Lavi hung up.

Life was good.

___________________

_**Okay, so this one was a little rushed, and I don't like it all that much, but I'm trying to get this done and start working on the next one. I'm on a roll here, three in one night. Maybe I'll get all of them done and have all the free time in the world to work with Kitty-chan on the fifth muse. The theme "doll". I hope so...Well, you know what to do fair readers. Rate and Review. **_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_


End file.
